<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delightful evening by MacdeauShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774877">Delightful evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper'>MacdeauShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephane &amp; Gabriel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Shower Sex, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had an idea to spend more time with his husband, but Stephane isn't exactly delighted...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Attal/Stéphane Séjourné</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephane &amp; Gabriel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delightful evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual with my RPF works, I truly admire and respect the people I am writing about, please do the same, or go away.</p>
<p>Little disclaimer : I know they are technically not "married" (strictly speaking) but that was easier for the chapter to just say they are. Forgive me for that little step aside from reality :)</p>
<p>Please, please, please, let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a comment (or sending me a message) :D </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>If you want to listen to music while reading the chapter, you can put your favorite latino playlist, it should fit !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stephane looks around him at the dozen couples gathered in the dancing room, and he shakes his head in disbelief. How dares Gabriel be late for this activity he insisted on them having together ? He sighs in relief when his husband finally comes through the door, an apologetic glance aimed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says to Stephane “I got held up by a meeting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one insisting on us having this class.” replies his husband, crossing his arms on his chest </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play grumpy on me.” jokes Gabriel, kissing him on the lips “Please, honey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” nods Stephane, plainly unconvinced </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel gets rid of his suit jacket and his tie, and he opens the collar button of his shirt. He nods at the dance professor who just arrived, and he turns his attention back to his husband. Stephane is still sulking and Gabriel doesn’t like to see him in such a bad mood. He wraps an arm around his waist, and, kissing him into the neck, he whispers into his ear : </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I ever tell you that dancing gives me naughty thoughts ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to bribe me with sex ?” chuckles Stephane </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” replies his husband “come on, this can be fun. And we both agreed on trying new things together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We need to spend some time together, that I agree. But couldn’t you choose something else than salsa lessons ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the only thing that was fitting both our schedules.” shrugs Gabriel “And I always wanted to take dancing lessons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane sighs and kisses him. He loves him dearly but sometimes he wishes he was less enthusiastic about new ideas. His husband smiles at him and Stephane smiles back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” he declares “It’s going to be great.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” grins Gabriel, busy opening the first two buttons of his partner’s shirt “There, now you look ready to dance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they better be ready, because the professor just called the different couples to gather around him. Gabriel and Stephane are the only new ones, joining in the middle of the year, but it doesn’t matter. Stephane is discreetly holding his lover’s hand while they listen to the first explanations about the steps they are going to learn today, and they exchange an enamored gaze. What wouldn’t Stephane do to please his husband and see him smile ? The couples separate and start training, depending on their different levels, with the professor passing from one to the other to correct postures and check that everything is going well. When he arrives to his two new students, he engages into conversation with them : </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say I was a bit doubtful when I read your names on the email you sent me,” says the man to Gabriel “I thought it was some kind of prank.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it isn’t.” chuckles Gabriel “But please, here we are like everyone else. We just want to enjoy and have a normal activity, like any other couple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” nods the profesor “Here everyone calls me Pedro, and you’ll see the atmosphere is very chill. Most of the others have been coming for years. Don’t sweat it too much during the first few lessons, everyone learns to its own rhythm. What is more important is that you guys have fun, and enjoy coming here. No judgement, no pressure, just fun…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we can do.” grins Stephane “Right, honey ?” he adds for Gabriel who always puts too much pressure on his shoulders in trying to be the best at everything </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” nods his husband</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said earlier during my quick brief,” continues the professor “we’re practising new steps or technicalities for twenty minutes during each lesson, and then the next forty minutes are entirely dedicated to dance. It doesn’t matter if you get the steps wrong at first, just follow the rhythm and try your best, and it’s going to come bits by bits…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He salutes them with a little nod and Gabriel and Stephane continue practising the steps he showed them earlier. They are interrupted by two other dancers, the closest to them who have been observing them for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” says the woman “do you mind if I help you correct your position ? You’re never going to get the steps right if you can’t place your hips properly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” says Stephane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She passes behind them and places herself between them, showing the proper position to have, repeating the steps one by one with them. Stephane has no struggle adjusting to it, but Gabriel is much more awkwardly moving, and it makes him blush a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that,” says the partner of the dancer helping them “you are still not positioned properly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is behind Gabriel and silently asks Stephane on whether he’s allowed to put his hands on his husband to show him the correct starting point. Stephane gives him a little nod, and the man asks Gabriel : </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please, show me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man lets his hand slide on the hips of Gabriel and he makes him move his legs until he reaches the proper position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to sway your hips, young man.” laughs the dancer “From right to left.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stéphane is not of the jealous kind, and that is maybe for the best, because the hands of the man on his husband’s hips could trigger a crisis between them. And if the roles were reversed… Gabriel being a bit more possessive, despite trusting very much Stephane, this could have been much more challenging. Gabriel keeps practising with the man, and Stephane takes advantage of this time to practice a few more steps with the woman who came to their help. They stop when the teacher claps into his hands to get everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two minute break, drink some water, and then we’re on with the music !” announces the teacher </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane draws Gabriel to the corner of the room where they dropped their belongings and he draws two bottles of water from the gym bag he brought with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would I do without you ?” chuckles Gabriel </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d die.” replies Stephane very seriously “You seriously came here empty handed ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came straight after work, honey,” explains his husband “the car is waiting outside the building, and I had to use a lot of persuasion to convince my security officer not to come upstairs with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane rolls his eyes and drinks half of his water, bottoms up. He’s starting to enjoy this dancing class, despite his initial reluctance. Maybe this will do them good, especially since they have little time to see each other anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take their places back into the room, holding hands, ready to follow the demonstration of the teacher on the first song. Gabriel is smiling, but Stephane feels him a bit nervous as well, wanting to give his best, and not look ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forty minutes later, Stephane pulls Gabriel into his arms at the end of the last dance, stealing a kiss from his lips. It turns out that Gabriel is a poor dancer, no matter how hard he tries, but Stephane is naturally gifted for latino rhythms and he leads the dances, easing the process for his husband. Gabriel just had to follow, and he let himself go, not thinking too much about the steps, but simply enjoying spending time with his lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” whispers Stephane in his husband’s ear “And you were right, dancing was a great idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were so good at this.” chuckles Gabriel in response “But glad you enjoyed yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go back to their water bottles to drink a little and the professor comes check on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it ?” asks Pedro </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” smiles Stephane “we’ll be coming back. Providing Gabriel’s schedule doesn’t get too hectic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to do my best to make that possible.” adds Gabriel “This was a nice break from our busy weeks. And the group is really nice, and everyone is friendly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And ready to help,” says Pedro “I saw you earlier with Pierre and Marie. They’re our oldest students, they’ve been coming here since the school exists, and they’re always ready to help newbies improve their steps.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are delighted to feel included so rapidly into the class.” says Stephane </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you next week, then ?” grins Pedro </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you next week !” answer both Gabriel and Stephane together </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane puts the bag over his shoulder, Gabriel grabs his jacket, but doesn’t put it on, he throws his tie into the bag left open by his husband, and they walk out of the dance room, hand in hand, smiling and happy. Dancing together reminded them of the beginnings of their relationship, when they started considering each other as more than friends, and that they were still going out in nightclubs togethers. Of course, things have changed, they are a bit older, and they don’t go partying in nightclubs anymore, but moving their bodies so close to each other brought them back to their wild years, and they are struggling to keep their eyes off of each other when they reach the street, and Gabriel’s car, waiting for them. Stephane shakes hands with his husband’s security officer, and they climb aboard the car which will bring them back to their apartment. They are eager to be back home, take their shower, and spend the night together. As they are seated on the back of the car, Stephane’s hand reaches for the thigh of his lover and he tells him : </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe now would be the time to tell you that when I was younger I did one year of dancing lessons ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… what ?” reacts Gabriel, genuinely shocked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I was not a very attentive student. Though I guess some of it still remains…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you never told me ? Not even when I mentioned taking salsa classes ?” replies Gabriel “Why ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I didn’t want to freak you out. To make you feel as if you needed to work hard to reach a level I don’t even have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have done that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you would.” reacts Stephane, “I know you, honey. You always want to be the best at everything, which I usually appreciate, but not everything in life is a competition. And I really wanted us to enjoy this moment together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did enjoy it.” nod Gabriel “Thanks for making that possible. But you’re an idiot for not telling me sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re too much of a perfectionist for me to have told you sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settle the argument by exchanging a chaste but promising kiss, and Stephane’s hand lingers on his husband’s thigh for far longer than it should, especially since they’re not alone in the car. Gabriel looks at him with a surprised glance, and his partner answers with a little smirk. They’ll take advantage of this evening and night they can have together, if Gabriel is still up to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty boy.” mutters Gabriel to Stephane silently as the car parks in front of their building </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They step out of the car, thank the driver and the security agent, and rush to go back to their flat, on the top floor of the building. They are struggling to keep their voices down, especially as Gabriel is giggling like a teenage boy, and Stephane kissing him in the neck on every occasion he has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that !” exclaims Gabriel “I can’t find the proper key to unlock the door !” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one,” points Stephane “since when do you need to focus to unlock the door ?” he adds in his partner’s ear “I remember a time when we were doing things in the hall and you unlocked that door in your back with only one hand. You’re getting old, honey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up !” laughs Gabriel finally managing to open the damn door</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs his husband by the collar of his shirt and he drags him inside, pinning him against the closest wall. Stephane drops their gym bag on the floor and one of his hands slides in the lower back of Gabriel, while the other comes to find its resting place at the base of his neck. They are already panting, burning from desire for each other, and their lips haven’t even touched yet. Gabriel leans towards his husband to close the distance between their mouths, and their kiss is an outburst of love : the union of their bodies and souls. There is tenderness in the very raw and passionate kiss they exchange, and when Stephane starts unbuttoning his husband’s shirt, Gabriel immediately stops him, catching his hand in his own : </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here.” he says “We both need a shower.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane grins and follows him to the bathroom. Shower sex is their weakness : the hot water running down their intertwined bodies, the steam, Gabriel’s hands on the tiled wall, Stephane’s arms wrapping around the chest of his lover… None of them even bothers to close the bathroom door, because they are already too busy getting each other rid of their clothes. Stephane’s shirt ends up on the floor first, quickly followed by Gabriel’s one. Their belts and shoes are abandoned by the door, and they prance one one foot, then the other, to remove their socks that they throw in the laundry basket by the bathtub. Their hands are already back on each other’s body. Stephane lets his fingers run up and down his husband’s chest, while his lips are exploring his throat, making Gabriel moan indecently and incoherently at the same time. The latter’s hands are in his partner’s hair, messing with them gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop ruining my hairstyle,” chuckles Stephane “and put the water to run, would you ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm ?” reacts Gabriel who hasn’t listen a single word of what Stephane said to him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The water, in the shower.” repeats Stephane “Please. Unless you want it to be cold and harsh on your skin. Which I can do too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel shakes his head and puts the water to run and heat in the shower. Stephane gets rid of his own trousers, and he helps Gabriel remove his. He then kneels down in front of his husband and he teases him by kissing his inner thigh, through the fabric of his boxers, drawing an impatient sigh from his partner’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient as always.” comments Stephane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough with the teasing,” answers Gabriel “please, darling. I want you, and I want you now !” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” smirks Stephane lifting his hands as a gesture of reddition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowers the underwear of his husband, freeing the already hard cock, and Gabriel steps out of his boxers. He gets under the shower, and Stephane joins him once he got himself naked as well. Gabriel doesn’t need to be told what he needs to do next, he lays his hands against the wall, and he feels the soft lips of Stephane in his neck, his intimacy pressing against his bum, his arm wrapping around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend forward.” kindly instructs Stephane to ease the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel bends slightly forward, and Stephane grabs the tube of lubricant, between their shower gels. They decided a long time ago to always have one here, at hand, because they were tired of running back to their bedroom to grab some, and it’s the best addition they ever made to their bathroom. Stephane’s lips are still travelling up and down Gabriel’s neck, driving him completely insane. Gabriel tilted his head on the side, his eyes closed to free a better access to his neck for his partner, and he overhears his husband unscrew the cap of the lube. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” swears Stephane who let the cap slip off his fingers and fall down at their feet </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it.” groans Gabriel “We’ll pick it up later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very eager tonight.” chuckles his husband “I love that.” he adds in Gabriel’s ear, teasing him even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane pours some lube on his fingers and without further notice he inserts one in Gabriel’s hole, making the man moan loudly in response. He pushes it further, leaning over his partner, and their bodies are united as one. Soon after, he replaces his finger by his cock, and Gabriel gives up on trying to keep his pleasure silent. Thankfully their apartment is soundproof enough for them to really enjoy some wild nights together. Stephane bites tenderly on the back of Gabriel’s shoulder when he nears his own orgasm, and it helps them both to come at the same time. Gabriel screams his partner’s name with a voice strangled by intense pleasure, and he’s left panting, both hands still firmly resting on the wall to keep his balance. Stephane is leaning on him, recovering from his own orgasm, catching his breath, appreciating the hot water still pouring on both of their heads. He withdraws from inside his husband, and he crouches down to pick up the cap of the lube he escaped earlier and he closes the tube, placing it back between their shower gels on the shelf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he says, kissing tenderly on the spot on where he left a tiny bite mark earlier “That was wild.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was.” nods Gabriel, still short of breath, but grinning like a teenager “We should do that more often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I couldn’t agree more.” smirks his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both chuckle and Gabriel eventually let go of the wall to turn and face his partner. He puts his arms around Stephane’s neck and they stay in each other’s arms for a very long time, enjoying the simple fact of being together, and the hot water soothing their exhausted bodies. Stephane is the one taking the initiative of grabbing the shower gel, and he washes both of them with it. Gabriel lets him do, too tired to really protest or fight against it, neither does he say anything when Stephane decides it is time for them both to step out of the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel grabs his towel and, as usual, starts by drying his hair, splashing water all around him, making Stephane shake his head in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really have to do that everytime ?” he chuckles </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” jokes Gabriel “It’s way too funny to see you being pissed off but refusing to say it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not pissed off, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at the mirror, honey.” sighs Stephane “You splashed water all over it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel looks at the mirror, then Stephane, then back at the mirror and he wipes the said object with the towel he has in hand, leaving a trace in the middle of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re allowed to be pissed off.” grins Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are evil,” chuckles Stephane “you know I can’t be mad at you, especially with that huge smile.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get a kiss then ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you’ll be dry, you dumbass !” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane, who finished drying himself, throws his towel at the face of his husband and runs away to their bedroom, satisfied with his joke. Gabriel joins him five minutes later, and he corners him against the wall, sliding a hand on Stephane’s hips, his face millimeters apart from his partner’s one : </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for this evening.” whispers Gabriel “I haven’t felt that happy in a long time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mean the salsa lesson, or the sex afterwards ?” smirks Stephane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both. I enjoyed sharing both of these moments with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am very glad you forced me into dancing,” replies Stephane “and so glad we got a full evening together without being disturbed by either of our phones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I put mine on silent.” grins Gabriel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine is probably out of battery.” admits Stephane “We’re both going to be in trouble, but it was delightful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel can’t resist kissing his husband and their mouths dance softly together for a very long while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go to bed.” says Gabriel after a while, glancing out the window on Paris, peacefully sleeping outside, and the moon casting its light upon them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we should.” nods Stephane, stealing a kiss from his lip and escaping his arms to grab their night clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets into a pair of shorts, and gives Gabriel the pair of pajama bottoms he is used to sleep in as they keep chatting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your program for tomorrow ?” questions Stephane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meeting with the Prime Minister to start the day, then I unofficially see a bunch of journalists to discuss the political orientation of the government, and after lunch we have a work seminar with the Interior Minister and the Justice Minister on the separatism law.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner with me afterwards ?” suggests his husband “I’ll cook.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ? Cooking ?” laughs Gabriel “Didn’t you nearly burn down the kitchen the last time you tried ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad.” cringes Stephane “Let me try again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” says Gabriel, raising his hands as a sign of reddition “You can try again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” replies his partner, sticking his tongue out at him “I’m going to fetch my phone and charger, to program an alarm for tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will try not to fall asleep in the meantime,” jokes Gabriel “don’t get lost on your way there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot !” shouts Stephane from the hall of their apartment in which he grabs both their phones and chargers</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brings them back to the bedroom and climbs on the bed next to Gabriel who lied down, one arm behind the head. Stephane puts his phone to charge and sets the alarm for five forty-five the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night ?” says Gabriel to his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, you idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you want to keep insulting me ?” smirks Gabriel “Fine. No goodnight kisses or cuddles then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns on his side, his back to Stephane and the latter sighs deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so childish sometimes.” whispers Stephane in his lover’s ear, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist “Don’t sulk, you’re my lovely idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel grins and turns his face towards Stephane, who’s leaning over him, to kiss him good night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better.” whispers Stephane “Have a good night, honey. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” mumbles Gabriel “ ‘night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephane keeps his arm around Gabriel, the hand of his husband on his own over Gabriel’s chest, and they fall asleep in no time, exhausted by their very intense but fulfilling evening. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think of this chapter ? </p>
<p>Gabriel's idea for them to spend more time together ? Stephane being reluctant at first ? Gabriel teasing his husband to try to get him a bit more in the mood ? THe dancing lesson ? Stephane being better than Gabriel ? Gabriel having to be helped ? Stephane confessing having danced already in his young years ? The teasing in the car ? The eagerness to jump on each other as soon as they're home ? The teasing when they're home ? The (very) steamy shower sex ? The tender evening afterwards ? The cute banter between them ? The way they go to bed/sleep ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>